How to confuse Hungary
by IvySwing
Summary: Hungary and Prussia standing on the battlefield. About secrets, love, teasing and frying pans. PrunHun. One-shot. My first story here.


"I'm going to kick your ass, panface."

"I'm going to wreck your sweet face, crossdresser."

Prussia and Hungary were standing face to face on the battlefield, both of them a huge army behind them.

"You shouldn't say such things because you'll weep bitterly at my feet."

"And you shouldn't be so sure that it's not the other way round.", Gilbert said with a wide grin on his face.

"What are they doing?", whispered a hungarian soldier to his neighbour.

"You're a newbie, aren't you? They are always doing this. All the time…", he sighed.

"Ah."

Hungary clenched her fists: "I'm going to rip off your balls!"

"Sure you don't want to do something else with –"

"Dream on, you shameless moronic pevert!"

"I guess Austria wasn't that good, was he? Kseeheheeehe…"

Hungary rubbed her hands an a devilish aura spread around her: "You should know that I want to do other ugly things with your body…"

"And you're calling _me _a pevert."

"And how long is this supposed to go on?", asked the soldier.

"Most of the time Hungary smashes a skillet into his face and they fight and then we are allowed to fight."

"Wait, a skillet!?"

"She loves frypans."

"Ah."

"You'll wish you never had testicles.", her eyes narrowed.

"Interesting. Tell me, did you tell Austria who was the first that touched your –"

"SHUT UP!"

"Maybe you should also have told him who was the first guy who k –"

By now Hungary would've punched him with her skillet – if she had one. Unfortunately she forgot it. So she threw herself right on top of him what caused Prussia to fall hard to the ground. The soldiers took that as command and charged right beside them on the hostile army.

"Ugh!", Prussia looked shocked when Hungary began to choke him.

"I'm going to kill you today for sure!"

"Nice… position…", he wheezed and grinned. She only choked harder. He fumbled out his hands under her body, grabbed her waist to loosen her grip. Around them the screaming o fighting men.

"Don't touch me, pevert!", she stuttered and her cheeks reddened a bit. She slapped him and then she choked him again.

"You should know…", he gasped, "…that I know…", he wheezed, "…no matter how much you pretend to hate me…", he coughed, "…I'm always going to be the one.", he closed his eyes and smiled.

She released his throat in shock: "What!?"

He losened her hands und squeezed them, opened his eyes slowly and whispered: "No matter how bad, horrible, shameless, down or moronic I am, there's always going to be a place in your sweet warm heart that's going to be _mine_. _Only_ mine.", she couldn't move, frozen in shock, "And you hate that I know it.", he breathed. Her eyes widened. The only possibility to shock Hungary was to be like that. Didn't work out all the time but this time it worked. He wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Are they a couple?", asked the soldier while he was fighting.

"Actually not…"

"And what the heck are they doing there while we're risking our life?"

"To be with Hungary as Prussia _is _like risking your life."

"Do you have an objection against a second one?", he whispered when he came near her mouth. I've got her, she's mine, he thought. One centimeter left – she slapped him.

"Ugh…"

She stood up.

"Don't ever try again.", she told him with a tomato-red flushed face and an angry voice. He just lied in the dust and grinned lewd. When she called her soldiers together to go, he sat up and said: "One day I'm going to get you!"

"You said that already a hundred times.", her hair blew in the wind.

"Yeah, cause it's true. Weil du in Wahrheit mir gehörst, Elizabetha.*", his face was dirty but his smile was warm. She didn't need to know german to understand what he said.

"Dream on."

"Germans are stubborn, Liza! And by the way: I'm awesome."

"If I had a skillet right now I would –"

"Yeah, I know.", he gave her a warm last smile and turned around with his army.

*means: In truth you're mine.

My mother language is german, so don't be mad at me for some mistakes. Especially punctiation might be wrong because german punctuation is different.

Also I know it's a bit illogically but I was bored and had this idea. Hope you like it.

I ship them so hard *_*

leave a comment to let me know what you think.


End file.
